


Nightmare Recovered

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Rape, Smut, Stress, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Scully continues to recover from her nightmare overseas. Mulder tries to understand her torment. After finding out that she might be pregnant by some miracle. Not from her tormentors but rather by her partner Fox Mulder.





	1. Chapter 1

Scully, Joan and the rest of the women kidnapped for the slave ring. They were still in Washington, D.C. hospital. Especially Dana Scully as her therapist Doctor Wilbur Thompkins decided to keep her in the hospital another week with her mental state still angry at what was done to her.

Other wise she had found that she was six weeks pregnant and didn't have an idea that she was going to have a baby. Even Fox Mulder was quite surprised as with the rest of the team that had rescued her from the city of Medina.

Scully had a visitor from Joan having left the King and the prince. She was still reeling after the doctors had given her a cleaning out to be rid of the possible fetus growing in her womb. She was more upset at the fact with a courier from the state department that the King and his son would like to visit her in a week or so.

She had no idea what they wanted to speak with her about after she was brained washed with giving them a child to keep the line going, in spike the fact they had other women of the harem that can conceived a child.

"Dana are you all right?" Joan had to asked with concern in her demeanor.

"I am still confused as to how I could be pregnant . When in fact I am supposed to be barren by the Consortium that I told you all about." She shifted in her hospital bed trying to be more comfortable.

"Maybe it's a blessing in disguise Dana that you're going to have a baby. Does you're partner Fox Mulder know?" She asked with trying not to upset her further.

"He know's. It's why he's not around trying to avoid me with a difficult situation for when it comes to the pregnancy." Scully said with slight tears falling onto her cheeks.

"I will leave you alone now. No doubt you're therapist will be here soon to speak with you. I assume you're all healed inside after what those bastards did to you?"

"The doctors repaired what was cut and opened by the constant fucking. I am just surprised I didn't lose the baby in the process."

Just when Joan was leaving to head back to her room. Doctor Thompkins came in carrying his brief case from the outside of the hospital. He had seen two other clients only a few miles from the hospital.

"Hello Dana, how are you today?" He asked with Joan saying good bye to her and the doctor.

"Still confused, numb and most of all I have this miracle inside of me that I have no idea how when I am supposed to been barren all this time." Scully responded to his question.

"Dana, you need to just believe and go with you're miracle. You need to let go of your anger and any other feelings in regard to the Consortium before you hurt yourself further. You're partner no doubt will be angry in some ways that your being very destructive for when it comes to your own body. Let me ask you this. Do you love your partner Fox Mulder?" He asked with watching her features for the reaction of feelings.

"I have since day one that I met him. The feelings grew as the years went by doctor.

I am upset at Mulder for not being here as well to be by my side." She replied with having a tightening fist with the doctor noticing this with her.

"Did you ever consider Dana that he might be working on a case for your boss A.D. Skinner. Would you like me to call him now to find out since I have his cell number?" This action really surprised her that Mulder had given him his cell-phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Fox Mulder was finishing up a case for A.D. Skinner in California with Pendrell as his partner. It was an abduction case that had turned out to be faked by the parents of a 13 year old. Darlene was found inside a small woodshed tied up and gagged for three days until Mulder and Pendrell had followed the parents to the shed while watching and waiting for the right moment.

Mulder was glad in a way that the case was closed in order for him to fly back to Washington, D.C. to visit his partner/lover and now mother of his child. He was still not able to believe it that another miracle was in the works.

No doubt Scully was going to be a little bit pissed off with him not calling. He wasn't really ready to call until now. 

He and Pendrell had caught the late flight on American Airlines. They had called Skinner to let him know of the outcome for the case. He knew that Fox Mulder would be able to figure it out quickly.

One thing for sure. He's missed her as with her body. Maybe when he visits her in the hospital that he will be able to give her a little bit of a thrill with his fingers playing with her clit. He's going to make sure when he gets inside to lock the door in order to do so without anyone walking in on him.

Pendrell was talking to him in the cab once landing at Dulles airport in Washington, D.C. Fox Mulder would take a cab home after leaving to see Scully. But in the mean time Mulder wasn't really paying attention to Pendrell when the cab dropped him off at his apartment, while the cab continued on to the hospital. It was an expensive ride with Fox Mulder using his credit card and for which the bureau will be paying him back in a special voucher.

****************************************************************************

Dana Scully feeling better after washing up in the bathroom with the nurse helping out with washing her hair to feel clean once again. After the nurse left to attend other duties. She went to get back into bed after putting on a clean gown.

She brought over her lap top to keep her busy until it was time for bed. It was around nine p.m. when she looked up to see Mulder standing in the door way and locking the door.

"Mulder why didn't you call me to let me know why you're not been wanting to talk to me about the baby or what happened over seas?" She says wondering why he was locking the door.

"To be exact Dana, I wasn't ready until now. And besides I think you need some fun about now after I was told by you're doctors that you're physically fine." He says with moving over to her on the bed and placing his hand underneath the sheet and her gown. He's able to touch her clit making her cringe. "Relax Scully." He tells her with Scully spreading her legs wide.

He was able to feel her wetness between her legs once he started to rub her clitoris with two fingers making her moan.

She was more worried that someone would knock on the door trying to get inside. However now that she was able to relax. He was now playing with her nipples driving her just plain crazy with desire. She wanted more from him. As he placed his hands onto her belly to feel for the baby.

She wanted so much more now with Mulder going down onto her pussy and licked, sucked and even bite her clit a little to make her come hard and wetting the sheets. And for which she didn't care at all. She wanted Fox Mulder and that was it on her agenda.

He sucked her clit so hard that she was seeing stars in front of her. "OMG! Please harder Fox." She cries out from what he was doing to her senses overall.

Fox Mulder paid attention to what she was saying to him. His teeth pulled up her swollen, throbbing clit. She cum so hard that it left her feeling weak. This gave him an idea that will probably straightened their relationship.

He pulls down his sweatpants and boxers telling her to open her legs wider. He was going to fuck her in bed with holding onto her legs. He goes slowly with Scully holding onto the sides for balance. She was not believing it that he was doing this.

She felt the tip of his cock at the entrance. He was rock solid hard when he enter her a few inches at a time without hurting her.

"I need you badly Fox. I have been anxious for something like this to happen. My pussy is crying out for you. Since I wasn't able to hear from you these past few weeks." She was wet as hell with him feeling it with his cock and fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

The King and Prince Isreal had left the adviser Jorden in charge until they get back from the United States. Many of the guards had been arrested with being involved with the slave traffic ring. However Jorden wasn't like the king and the prince with being soft in nature.

He ordered the guards that were loyal to him to rape the women in the harem. No doubt he will be killed once the king and the prince come back to the palace with Joan as the new consort/wife for the king exclusive.

But for now. It was a different story as the five guards using force on the seven women in the harem were forced to perform sex acts with the guards. Or else they would be killed in another part of the palace.

Lily her name is. A woman in her early thirties has been with the king and the prince the past eight years helping the others to be adjusted to their new lives living in the palace. Even though under a great deal of stress with needing to perform for the king and the prince.

Each and everyone knew their roles with trying to give a child for the two. But it's been hard for the king having to be nearing sixty years of age. His health has been fair the the past few years with the prince taking over most of the chores with the harem.

Lily was taken into one of the guards quarters too be raped with two other guards. She wasn't able to do a damn thing when she was tied up with her wrists, ankles and held tight to the ground with her legs spread wide after being tied as well.

She had big breasts and one of the guards started to suck them hard with his mouth and even biting the nipples. She tried to scream out. But it wasn't possible with a gag in her mouth to keep the screams in.

The pain of him biting was just too much. As with when another guard was biting her clitoris, in spite the fact her body was giving into the sensations.

He spread her wet folds between his fingers as Lily closed her eyes for what was coming next. He placed his tongue all of the way into pussy with almost touching her G-spot. She was crying now with tears falling onto her cheeks.

She was being raped, abused and anything else they plan for her in the coming hour or hours. After he was bored with all this. He takes off all of his clothing to show her his enormous cock rock solid hard waiting to be shoved into her stretching pussy.

He didn't wait as he stroked hard into her with the screams behind the gag. He waited a second before punishing her with his fucking her hard. She wasn't use to this type of punishment in spike the fact that she is part of the king's harem.

She was hurting so much that this angry guard continued on with his torment. While the other two were waiting to do the same with her pussy, anus and punishing her nipples now swollen, red and bleeding.

She had to calm herself down with blanking out the pain of her body down below. She was hoping that this will be able to help during the hour or so of torture....


	4. Chapter 4

Scully couldn't believe just how good it had felt to be fucked by Fox Mulder. And of all things in her hospital bed. She was still afraid of being caught even though the door was still locked and no one came to knock to get inside.

He continued with his stroking into her wet pussy. She will be needing to change her gown and the sheets for when they were done.

She was able to feel every inch of his cock inside with his throbbing member. He lifted her up further with taking hold of her hips to get into deeper.

"OH! GOD! Please deeper Mulder. I want to feel good inside with you here fucking me like this." She rolls her head back as another orgasm wrack her body and Mulder fucking her harder with each and every stroke into her very wet and throbbing pussy.

His cock was coated with her wetness as he was coming to the point of no return with his own orgasm. It was going to be enormous when he stoked into her a few more times. As he erupts deep inside leaving his seed in her and dripping down her legs and the sheets.

He needed to catch his breath with his heart rate and blood pressure having sky rocketed. It was the very same with Scully needing to slow down her breathing even though she was still coming down from her orgasm wetting her further. She wanted much more. But she knew it wasn't possible until she was able to arrive home. For where ever that will be in the coming weeks.

Afterwards he went to get a wash cloth and towel to wash her down below and dry her off. She felt embarrassed with him doing this for her. However she was able to get over it with helping to change the sheets and her gown and placing the soiled items into the laundry bin.

She felt much better after laying in clean sheets. "Listen Scully, I need to go on home and sleep. It was a long flight along with jet lag."

"Thank you, Fox for coming and making me a happy woman as with the baby inside my womb." She says with placing a hand on her stomach as with Mulder smiling. However he wanted to continue. But it was getting late and it was bound that a nurse was going to come in to check her vitals and anything else that is on the agenda.

He went to unlock the door and five minutes later walks in with pain medication and other pills to be given to her patient.

Meanwhile Mulder told Scully that he would be back tomorrow at the same time.

She felt at a lost now that he was gone and her pussy needing still attention. She would have to wait until tomorrow night.

***********************************************************************************************

Lily was left alone for an hour or so before the next group came in to rape her. She wasn't tied any longer. She was left with food and drink inside giving her the chance to gather up her strength. She was hurting all over her body after two solid hours of being fucked by three of the guards.

She was hoping that the others in the harem will be left alone until hopefully help arrives.

She crawled over to the food in the corner. While taking the bottle of orange juice to quench her thirst. She needed to pee as she had gotten up with holding onto the wall and walking over to the portable bathroom. It was burning a little when she pee. This had given her the sign that something was wrong with inside. At leased thank god there wasn't any blood at all down below.

Even though the blood that had come out of her nipples had dried up and she was able to try and remove the scabs with ease.

She came back out after moving back over to the food and drink. She was feeling cold without seeing her purple robe around. She would have to look for another in the closet to feel much better as with her slippers.

She needed to hurry with eating and drinking her juice before they decide to come back in. If only she had the energy to get up and hide somewhere until she is able to look for help.

And then her inspiration came to her. She remembered about the tunnel for when the Americas arrived to rescue the women from the states. She would gather her wits and walked out of her quarters making sure no one was around. She headed through the chilly hallway to head to the bottom floor and look for the trap door and the tunnel....


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was able to find the trap door and with getting inside the dark tunnel. She would have to take her time walking the darkened tunnel until she was able to see some light at the entrance of the door that was cracked opened a little.

She would have to be careful for any of the soldiers patrolling the area. She was lucky with moving out of the palace grounds and into the public streets looking for a police officer explaining her situation.

***************************************************************************************************

It was the next night at the hospital. Her therapist had just left after an hour session of talking about her rape over seas. She was feeling so much better about herself ever since Fox Mulder had shown up last night to do sexual things to her, and it's going to be the same thing tonight once he arrives.

Her pussy had been creaming all day while laying in the hospital bed. This included her nipples having to be hard as well that it actually hurt every time she tried to touch them.

She needed to walk around to get in some exercise. She was feeling a little bit stiff with being in the bed most of the day.

Taking her walker just to help with her balance. She was going to go out into the hallway for a few moments to make her loosen her muscles with her legs. Even though there was no sign of Mulder until she sees him finally coming off the elevator carrying a bag no doubt with some kind of goodies.

Currently she was having a dirty mind thinking it might have something to do with sex. Mulder went to the desk to speak with the supervising nurse with seeing her smiling her face off. What ever Mulder told he made her smile like crazy.

"How are you feeling Scully?" He asked with holding onto her hand walking slowly with the walker.

"Stiff a little with laying in the bed all day Mulder. What about you?" She had to asked with probably knowing the answer with her rape recovery.

"Ready to fuck you're pussy again tonight as with eating it as well." He said to have her blushing when they walk back into her room and locking the door.

"On the large table this time Scully. And take off that gown of yours." He lifted her up to ground the table against the wall. She was wide open to him and his tongue coming to attack her dripping pussy and clit.

She was already squirming when he use his tongue to lap up all of her juices. Afterwards he started to munch on her throbbing clit with opening up her folds. He kept his face and tongue in her for a few moments before deciding to fuck her fast and hard with the table height just perfect.

Dropping his pants and boxers to spring out his enormous cock. He brings her rump even closer to the edge of the table and placing the tip at her very wet entrance. She closed her eyes to feel the sudden sensation of being completely full by his cock inside.

She was a little tight at first. However he was relentless when he finally had his entire shaft up against her cervix. She needed to breath in and out once he started to pull in and out of her with each stroke buried to the hilt in her.

She needed to stay quiet with her moans as Mulder really was pushing her beyond the limits with her pussy and muscles. She was on the verge of another orgasm before letting go with her feet and legs cramping up from her orgasm. Afterwards Mulder pumped her a few more times slapping up against her anus as well with his balls.

The both of them were sweating from the exertion of Fox Mulder fucking her furious and hard. She was able to feel every ridge of his cock inside her wet pussy. Finally he erupted inside of her with leaving his seed in her womb. Even though in this case she was already pregnant.....


	6. Chapter 6

With Lily leaving the grounds of the palace. She was able to find help with giving her a ride to the local police station for both the Americans and citizens of Medina. She was able to explain how she was able to get away from her tormentors.

"I am Captain Sylian, I will call the American Embassy to let them them of you're health issues. This won't be the first time their has been trouble at the palace. I understand with reading a report that the King and Prince will be coming back in a week or two. No doubt they will take former action with getting rid of the guards that have been causing trouble for his country and the recent arrests for the slave traffic ring." He says to her to be escorted to the local hospital to be checked out for any type of evidence. Since she didn't have any time to take a shower to remove the cum inside from her rape.

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate you're help a great deal. I would hate to see the King's harem be hurt further by those bastards. I am sorry for the harsh language. It was bad enough that the American women were hurt earlier, however at least the F.B.I. were able to rescue them. And why I was able to escape through the tunnel of the palace."

"I will send a team over to check the palace for any of the harem having been injured with the violence or rapes. I will have to have a lot of my officers involved with taking action against them." He gets on the phone to speak with his superior officer in his native tongue to have everyone meet in the conference room.

An hour later....

Police authorities arrived with Lily in tow to point out those involved with raping her and the rest of the harem. There were only a few shots fired from the police to keep those in line while being arrested. A total of six guards leaving five left that were loyal to the king and the prince.

Lily had asked for protection with wanting to start a new life. The police authorities would be able to speak with a number of other police authorities with placing her into the Witness Protection Agency. 

***********************************************************************************************

Washington, D.C. J. Edgar Hoover building

 

It was the next day when A.D. Walter Skinner had received the report from Director Wilson from the police in Medina. They had arrested the rest of the guards involved in the rape of the harem and a woman that had escaped name Lily from inside the tunnel that were used by the F.B.I. to rescue Scully and the rest of the American women kidnapped by the slave ring.

He felt so much better with the news. As with finding that agent Dana Scully was released from the hospital and sent to the rehab center outside of Washington, D.C. for a week from doctor orders.

Dana Scully arrived at the Summers Rehab center around noon time by ambulance with Agent Fox Mulder following before heading to work late. He had called Skinner that he had to make sure that Scully was settled into her room once arriving.

Mulder was out in the hallway waiting for the nurse to finish up with checking her over. After a few moments. "Agent Mulder, you can go in now. Scully is asking for you." She says the young nurse heading back to the main station down the hall.

"Thanks." He walks inside with Scully settled in her bed wearing another one of those ugly gowns.

"Don't even try it Mulder. There is an camera in the corner of the ceiling to keep an eye on the patients." Scully replied with Mulder closing the curtain that has the camera not able to see a thing at the nurses station.

He placed his fingers inside her pussy to get her blood moving and moaning before rubbing her clit with her opening her legs further. "I will stop now before they send someone here to check to see on what is going on." Mulder said with his smirk on his face. "I will see you when you're able to get out of here soon."

"Thank you for coming." As he takes his fingers out of her wet pussy leaving her sexually frustrated at this time."


	7. Chapter 7

Agent Fox Mulder went to see A.D. Skinner to let him know about Scully's condition. Evelyn was in the outer office finishing up the last of the paper work before going on home to make dinner for herself and husband Walter.

Mulder walked in to asked on whether he was busy or not. "Hold on agent Mulder. I will ask him on whether he wants to see you." She presses the intercom on the phone as he answers right away. "Agent Mulder is here sir to speak with you." After a brief moment. "Mulder, he will speak with you in his office. Please go on inside."

He walks in with Skinner getting up to shake his hand before going to sit perched on the edge of the desk. "How is agent Scully?" He asked with concern in his demeanor.

"She fine sir. She is recovering very nicely with having been moved to the rehab center for the week. Afterwards she will be able to go on home. I plan to stay at her apartment for a few days to make sure she is going to be just fine sir." He replied with worry etch across his face.

"Good idea. It's not good to leave her alone unless we know for sure she won't freak out with having nightmares in regard to what had happened to her agent Mulder. I would like updates every couple of days on how she is doing. Ok?"

"Sure." He said with moving off the chair while Skinner walked out with him.

*****************************

"I will see you home Walter. I will be ready for you with your idea to further our sex lives. " She tries to put her hands into his pants. She she needed to pull down the zipper and than was able to grab hold of his cock to have him squirming against the wall.

"You're killing me here Evelyn. I can't wait to see you at home." He replied with heading back into his office to make a few more phone calls.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily was placed into protected custody for women at a location fifty miles outside of the city of Medina. She was feeling safe now. Since she didn't need to be on guard all of the time without any one mauling her body for sex.

One of the female managers of the safe house was able to show her the mess hall for where she would be able to have something to eat.

"Please come this way Lily. Don't worry there are plenty of security to help protect everyone inside the safe house." She says with walking inside the elevator to head for the basement section.

"Thank you." She says with feeling so much better about the security. Moving out of the elevator and heading down the hallway. She was able to hear a great deal of chatter coming from the residents with eating their food and drink.

"This is where you will come here three times a deal for you're meals. You know how to get here now from the fourth floor of your room. I need to go with paper work that needs to be done with processing you're presence here. Please excuse me."

Lilly went inside with taking in a deep breath before walking inside to pick out a tray and what was available to eat for lunch.

************************************************************

Walter Skinner had his face buried in his wife's pussy after arriving home some twenty minutes prior. She was tasting mighty fine this evening. She was squirming all over the couch with her hips and legs being held tight by her husband.

She had just finished off one orgasm to be in the throws of another coming on all caused by his mouth and tongue eating her clit and entire pussy.

He couldn't help himself anymore with wanting to bite her with his teeth to make her come hard again. He needed to warm her for what he was about to do to her and her throbbing clit between his fingers.

"OMG! Tell me when so that I can be prepared Walt?" She took in a deep breath to be ready for the assault.

Taking her throbbing clit between his teeth. He first scrapes it with his top teeth to drive her crazy with pain and pleasure coursing through her pussy and rest of her body. He does it finally biting down on her swollen, red, throbbing clit to have her scream out....

He continues for a few more seconds before taking her entire pussy into his mouth to have her hips and back arched up to let go of an enormous orgasm with dripping out of her throbbing pussy.

Afterwards he decided it was time to fuck her brains out with his cock extremely painful right now needed a released deep inside her pussy.

He placed his hard member's tip at the dripping entrance. When all of a sudden he slams into her buried to the hilt.

She didn't know what was worst with being filled by him and causing a great deal of pain or pleasure. Or having her pussy throbbing with desire to keep on having another hard orgasm.

She was able to feel every inch of him buried deep inside with her quivering pussy like her clit needing further attention.

He started to rub her clit in circles while fucking her hard with her legs spread out wide as ever. Between the screaming and moaning, she was trying to move with him trapping her between his body. 

He pulled her towards the very edge of the bed with having a better angle to reach her cervix and G-spot. She was dripping all over the place and coating his cock inside while he continued to pond into her further.

Skinner had so much energy in him. He didn't know on much he was able to last with pleasuring her to the hilt.

He moved over to her chest with taking one of her hardened peaks and suck it with his mouth to have her cry out from pleasure. Even though he continued to pound into her before his orgasm was building deep inside his body, as with Evelyn's on the verge once more.

Knowing this. He pulled her clit several times before her orgasm over took her and draining all of her energies. She was completely done like a steak and baked potato.


	9. Chapter 9

Eveyln was trying to catch her breath after she cum hard. Her husband was concerned for her seeing that she was breathing hard. "Are you all right sweetie?" He asked placing a chaste kiss onto her lips.

"I am just fine. The orgasm I had was so intense that it knocked me for a loop Walter." She smiled up into his worried expression. While noticing his erection up again her opening wanting to be inside her juicy pussy. After a moment she tells him to continue on with placing his enormous throbbing cock into her.

He tells her to do it doggie style with her rump into the air to lick the crack of her ass with his tongue. He moves up behind her while placing her head down into the couch. He places the tip at her entrance with Evelyn biting her lip waiting for his assault.

And when he entered her at a face pace. She doesn't remember the last time she felt this much pain and pleasure shooting from her dripping pussy. She wanted him to fuck her so bad that just thinking about it make her wetter even further.

GOD! She felt so full to the hilt with his menacing enormous cock buried deep inside hitting up against her cervix before changing slight position with hitting her G- Spot to make her even wetter with a very strong orgasm. Along with her clit and nipples throbbing needing attention very badly.

Reading her mind. His two fingers went to play with her clit rubbing it hard in circular motion. She wasn't able to stay into place with her quivering pussy and clitoris. She could actually feel her heat surfacing with her husband pounding into her hard and not wanting to stop. She could hear him breathing hard and no doubt sweating like a pig with each and every stroke from behind her ass and pussy.

Her clit continued to throb with his fingers rubbing it hard making her cry out further. "JESUS! WALT YOU'RE KILLING ME." She cried out even though she had a slight smile on her facial expression.

"I told you, I needed to fuck you're brains out tonight." He says with continuing to pound into her wet pussy and his fingers now pulling her clit before she has another huge orgasm to coat his enormous cock inside her pussy.

Finally a few moments later. He cums deep and hard inside leaving his cum filling her up with his seed and dripping down and out of her pussy and legs.

He fell on top of her with herself dropping down onto the couch breathing hard from the two orgasms she had at the hands of her husband. She could tell that he was still hard. Even though he told her to turn over onto her back.

He was going to eat her out once again and just plainly devoured her pussy and clitoris into his mouth and lapping up all of her juices. She now was going to enjoy this once again for when it comes to his mouth and tongue being deadly.

He went after her pussy with his tongue pushing up into her lapping up her wetness. She was moaning and squirming on the couch with his face buried. He forced her legs even wider so that he can placed three or four fingers inside her wet pussy and have her squirm even further and make her orgasm again into his face and mouth. This is what he loves the most about his wife and her orgasms.

He tried to put his fist into her very stretched wet pussy and taking a few moments. He managed it with her crying out. She didn't think it was possible tonight. But she can fill his fist inside making her feel so full and opened. He pushed back into her cervix before reaching her G- Spot and grabbing it with two fingers inside to have her cumming and squirting all over him....

"OMG! This is pure pleasure and torture sweetie." She moans out with her arching her back and hips to have him go deeper as her pussy is dripping out of her and the pressure continuing to build further with another orgasm approaching once more. She had never have this many orgasms in a single session. When he pushed in further with his fist and fingers. She had an spasm inside with her pussy and coating his fist and fingers with him pulling it out and coating his fingers with rubbing her clit with the juices.

She was totally exhausted when his tongue went back down to lap up the juices and his entire gorgeous mouth on her entire dripping pussy.

Moments later she says after the thrones of her orgasm and him finishing her up knowing full well she is able to take so much in a single sexual session. "I just hope Dana is going to be happy again with Fox loving her like before the rape attacks overseas?" She replied.

"I know! Mulder is still worried about her even though as her partner, friend and now as a lover." He replied before laying down next to her on the couch and taking hold of one of her swollen and tender nipples into his mouth and sucking like a new born baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later..........

 

As promised by her doctors and three therapy sessions. Agent Dana Scully was released from the rehab center and was able to go on home too her apartment. Fox Mulder away on a case with agent Pendrell in Texas had finished up quickly with the father giving himself up to the F.B.I. after taking hostages at a bank.

The F.B.I. spokesperson had told the reporters that he would give himself up to agent Fox Mulder having heard about him during the past five years. Mulder and Pendrell had flown to Texas to work with the F.B.I. regional office to discuss the terms before Robert Moreland would give give himself up to Mulder.

He was extremely upset at the fact that he had lost his job and family the past six months. Once Robert had decided on the terms. He let go of the 20 plus hostages inside the bank before coming outside with his hands up and dropping his rifle.

Agent Mulder placed the cuffs behind his back for where he would be taken to a mental hospital to be checked out while under heavy guard. A.D. Walter Skinner having been informed was quite pleased with the results and giving the word to Agent Mulder once everything was cleared up, he would be able to come home with Dana Scully now home from the rehab center.

Mulder couldn't wait to fly back home and be with Scully. Since Skinner had given him a few days off once he lands back into Dulles international airport.

Pendrell had asked on how he was feeling on the American Airlines flight. They were two hours out from landing in Washington, D.C.

"Nervous as hell. Seeing Scully again healthy, I don't ever wish to see her hurt again. She doesn't deserve all of the pain she had to endure the past years. And it's going to be my job to try and protect her better for here on out." He says with taking a sip of his water bottle that he asked from the stewardess.

"It's going to be a hard job to do with Scully not liking the idea of being watched all of the time." Pendrell said sitting next to a tire agent.

"I know. I will try to be discreet about it Pendrell no matter how smart Scully just might be." He responded with wanting to close his eyes for an hour before they wind up landing.


	11. finale

This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.....

 

Scully was nervous waiting for Fox Mulder to arrive at her apartment. Since she is now recovered from her rape overseas. She was glad to had spoken to the therapists to help her out entirely. Even though at times she will need help with her private issues.

However with Fox Mulder, he was able to have her get past the stage of being afraid with having sex with him. Her body was craving for him entirely. After what he had done to her at the hospital and rehab center. No way in hell would she be able not give herself freely to him both mind, body and spiritually.

Her nipples and pussy have been aching for days with wanting him so badly. Her panties had been wet thinking about what he plans to do to her once again. She won't be able to stop him even if she tries. But once his fingers dips inside her panties. She is a real goner!

He had called to let her know that he was picking up Chinese food for the late hour. Though she was laying down in bed in her bedroom feeling a little bit tire. She looked over at the time on the clock. It was almost midnight.

She had drifted off to sleep when all of a sudden she felt a hand inside her panties. She looked up to see the face of Fox Mulder taking liberties already of her body.

"Relax Scully let me make you're body screaming with pleasure." He continued with his hand inside her pink panties. While she was just wearing a pink snap up bra in the front. She had no blanket on her as to why he had access so easily.

He was playing with her clit to have her moaning loudly. Hopefully she wasn't able to wake up the neighbors.

He decided to remove her panties as she helped him with pulling them down and placing them on the floor as with her bra. Her nipples were hard as rocks to prove to him that she was ready to have full blown sex with him in any position desired.

She was already creaming as his fingers again tested her for the wetness. However he wanted to taste her with his mouth and tongue to really put her over the edge.....

He had asked her on whether she was all right with what he was doing to her.

"Yes, Fox, I am ready for you. Talking it out with the therapists really helped me along with my recovery. I just hope that the others as well would be able to recover as well from the harsh realities of being repeated raped over and over again." She says as his tongue licked, sucked and even lightly bit her throbbing clit.

She was enjoying herself a great deal and hopefully she won't have any nightmares or flashbacks on what had happened to her in Medina.....She totally gave herself up to him with every pore in her body. She had thrown her head back having the most powerful orgasm...

Fox Mulder was proud of himself with making his future wife happy. That is all that was important right now.....

 

The End


End file.
